


Out at Sea

by BlossomingDia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Beaches, Developing Relationship, Drowning, Holding Hands, Introspection, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Swimming, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Yamaguchi swims and contemplates some things.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Out at Sea

The water lapped at the edges of his face as he tipped it back a little further. It was closing in dangerously at the edges of his cheeks, threatening to spill over into his mouth with the slightest movement. Yamaguchi ignores it though; he’s always been good at that. It’s more appealing to bask in the dying embers of the afternoon sun than contemplate the watery abyss he floats in. 

The sounds of his teammates were distorted through the water in his ears, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that they’re sand having fun. Perhaps Kageyama and Hinata were fighting over something stupid. The third years might be sitting together with slices of watermelon watching them. Tanaka and Nishinoya would undoubtedly be warding off any guy who dared to look at Kiyoko. They had their own things going on – all too preoccupied to notice him floating further away from the land. It’s fine. It’s OK. There was something calm about drifting away. How far could the tide drag him out before they noticed that he was gone?

The thought of letting it happen was a very appealing one, he’s been poor company for a long time anyways so what better way to relieve others of such a burden than becoming one with the salty water he’d known his whole life?

If he were to tip his head back a little more, the water would fill his mouth. Invade his nose. The saltiness might choke him for a few minutes but a few minutes of suffering would be nothing for the end result. Hell, if he wanted he could drift a little further to where he knew the currents were just to see what would happen. Swim until he was too tired to continue then sink like a stone into the darkness below. He’d been staring into that darkness for a while anyway; always stretching out at every turn, endless and echoing the voices inside his head that tell him to plunge off the edge. The darkness was a dangerous place but still called him with a familiar warmth that he craved as he kept it at bay. 

A sudden pressure on his ankle had his eye peeling open to regard the blonde head bobbing at his feet. Tsuki’s face looked pinched, worried, as he kept that grip firm. Anchoring him to the surface to prevent him from drifting any further. There’s something unspoken in that expression; something that lets him know that they’re going to talk. Not here, and not now. But eventually. “They’re getting ready to play a game of volleyball.”

“OK.” He moves to push himself up, ready to swim back to shore but finds himself caught by the movement of Tsuki’s hand. It’s large and warm in his own. It tugs him back towards the shore. 

Kei’s hand is golden like the dying light of the sun, but even those small sparks between them are enough to brighten the darkness for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I want to write something angsty to vent some negative feelings? Totally. Is Yamaguchi a great character to do this with? 100%.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this little bite of angst, if to hear more of my random things then you can find me on Twitter (@Endeavorsbitch) where I will eventually be posting some of my backlog of Haikyuu!! ideas.


End file.
